My Forgotten Love
by c o o k ii e
Summary: [I can't wait forever, It's like trying to write a story in pen, but you only keep ripping out the pages. Making you, end up with nothing. No story, no ending, no conclusion.] [First Fic]


**Please, No flames.  
Also, if there is a mistake in my vocabulary, I haven't read over it, so sorry to say, please try yo figure it out.  
Don't be dumb and flame me, because that's the first thing you should see on this page.  
I know it's long, sorry to say. X33  
Don't forget to read and review. I'll be happy if you don't mind the flash backs and don't skip parts. X333  
If you see something that doesn't make sense in the plot, please inform me. I wrote this in 2 days, about 2 hours in each day. I know, I type slow. X33 **

I WILL comment on your review, so don't worry if you still need questions.

**

* * *

**

**My Forgotten Love **

The wedding song filled the area, as a small house stood in the middle of a beautiful garden. It seemed to be a cottage, where the girl lived; named Sakura.

Sakura cascaded her way down the wooden front stairs, her beautiful, splendid, silk wedding dressed trailed down from the inside. Her beautiful emerald eyes shifted away, her cheeks turning slightly peach, red. Her long honey-brown hair reaching up down to her shoulders having beautiful wavy locks of brown. A flower crown, made out of daisies was placed on her head lightly, and blue roses were in her hands. Her cherry lips breathed softly, looking up at a dazzling look of her fiancé.

"You look beautiful today," His voice spoke gently, making Sakura's stomach flow with lasting butterflies. Her cheeks turned eventually red, as Syaoran, the soon-to-be-husband bowed slowly, taking her as the majesty.

It was a normal black suit, with a beautiful white flower placed at the side of his chest. The beautiful silk pattern of the thread that was sown into the cloth was an amazing sight. His chestnut hair not combed, but messy, and his amber, flashing eyes, was glancing at her outgoing and never ending.

"Thank you."  
The squeaky voice up held, making Syaoran worry of her maybe rejection.

They both went down the pebble path, Sakura's white rubber shoes and Syaoran's black rubber shoes squeaking on the path.

**Rewind.**

"Where do you want to get our marriage held?" Syaoran asked, his amber eyes looking at her emerald eyes closely.

"Here." Sakura answered, her frail hand meeting his, "I don't want it to be somewhere public, Xiao."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. Xiao was his name in this area. His amnesia was pure when he came here to live here. They were in charge with him, and they grew close to him. Having her parents pass away. She would never forget on how Xiao saved her. They decided to name him Xiao, not knowing his real name was actually Syaoran.

"Sakura, I completely agree with you…"  
He took Sakura's frail hand and held on it tightly, "I want this to be perfect. What else do you want?"

"Um… No heels or dress shoes. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Rubber shoes." Sakura giggled, tilting her head to the side.

Xiao, I also want blue flowers for my bouquet."

Syaoran chuckled lifting up Sakura's wrist and wiggled it up and down,  
"Rubber shoes! Blue flowers! I'll go with that." Syaoran smiled making Sakura blush in embarrassment.

**Fast Forward.**

Sakura giggled at the thought, making Syaoran stare oddly. Her eyes gazed at his, after her aunt had read the bible passage. Yes, no priest.

**Rewind.**

"I'm sorry Syaoran. Since I want it to be not in public… Can we have my aunt do the readings?" Sakura asked.

"Then we won't have any friends over?" He asked.

Sakura remembered Syaoran having amnesia. He would soon remember everything, and move away from her forever. She kicked her feet on the carpet and nodded. She wanted it to be personal, she didn't want to lose him forever. It was her first and last marriage after all. Forever until the end.

Syaoran smiled and nodded.

Sakura looked back and smiled, she knew Syaoran was too nice for everything, and she knew that it would last forever.

**Fast Forward. **

"Xiao Lang, will you promise to treasure, take care, make a good life, and last the marriage for Sakura Kinomoto? To keep her happy, and never make her sad, or angry, to never make her cry, or die?"  
Sakura's aunt answered.

"I do." Syaoran smiled.

"And you Sakura Kinomoto, will you promise to treasure, take care, make a good life, and last the marriage for Xiao Lang? To keep him happy, and never make him sad, or angry, to never make him cry, or die?"

"I do." Sakura smiled, her hand started to stop shaking in nervousness.

Syaoran took out the ring and put it on Sakura,  
"With this ring, I will love and treasure her most."

Sakura smiled looking at the glittering ring on her finger. She took out the ring and put it on his finger as well; a small giggle escaped her cherry lips,

"And with this ring, I will protect and never forget him most."

The aunt smiled, seeing Sakura getting married at last. Although the young boy had no clue who his family was, Sakura finally had someone to take care of her instead of herself.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The aunt answered staring closely.

Sakura gave a small sweat drop at her aunt, looking at Xiao silently.  
She closed her eyes, as Syaoran lowered himself down, reaching up to her lips.  
A passionate kiss was suddenly clear, as Sakura put her hands around Xiao's neck.

Syaoran could feel the warmth between them, sharing their first kiss.

The aunt watched blissfully, her hands clasped together, and starry eyes well prepared.

Sakura's distant eyes opened, and Syaoran's half way opened. Sakura's hands were still around his neck, but the kiss broke apart.

"It's fun when it lasted." Syaoran whispered, making her blush.

The couple ran to their house as Syaoran lifted up Sakura. The aunt took a picture of them both. More then 3 pictures were taken as Sakura and Syaoran went nose to nose.

The aunt smiled and waved her hand,  
"How about that feast, ne?"

**City. **

Yelan walked back and forth, her long raven hair swaying back and forth. Her usual serious eyes looked worried and closed.  
A young man sat on a wheel chair, still looking stressed out, his chestnut mustache twitched in thought of the son.

"Tsukachi-sama, if Syaoran doesn't come, I will take charge of the company."  
A raven hair boy answered, sitting on the couch. A lovely lady sat beside him, her long jet-black hair silently fell down to her face.

"No Jitai, it's quite alright." Tsukachi answered, looking at Jitai silently.

Jitai wasn't his son, but a relative, seemingly like a son. Jitai always hated Syaoran, for he always gets the attention and all the goods in the family. He never thought of himself, running the company.

" I am worried. People say he is dead. The location is unseen. The news even said he's dead. I worry. It's been already 2 years."  
The young girl's gray eyes went full of tears, "I will always wait for him. Ever since I was 10, I waited for him, and I always will."

Yelan looked at the young girl, "Chayangzu, please, don't worry. When he comes back, we will be able to repair the marriage."

Chayangzu nodded gleefully, knowing she had Li's parents by her side,  
"Thank you, Yelan-chan."

Yelan smiled and sat down beside her, stroking her raven hair,  
"For my darling's-"

**Small House. **

"WIFE! I like the sound of that!"  
Syaoran grinned hugging Sakura in front of him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura giggled pushing him lightly, "I decided to bring a friend over if you don't mind. I guess she can be sometimes annoying, but AUNT, told about our marriage, and she hurried her way... here. She said, she wanted to meet you. She said, A TEST."

"Test?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura. He had no idea what he's going to get into. Both Sakura's aunt, Hayun, and Sakura nodded heads.

"She's… Challenging. I wish you luck." Hayun smiled, her wrinkled showing.  
Sakura laughed nervously, "I'm sure you'll pass!"

The phone suddenly rang as Syaoran and Sakura jolted up. Sakura picked up the phone, and gulped. No one called in this area, she was afraid it was people going after Xiao.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked.

Both, were now in their home clothes, Sakura in her pajamas, and Syaoran's with his shorts and T-shirt.

"Xiao, I'm worried… Never mind."  
Sakura answered looking at him heavily,  
'I might be too greedy.'

Sakura grabbed the phone and put it next to her ear, "Moshi-m-oshi?"

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!" A loud voice chirped at the other end.

Sakura smiled, it was her friend after all. Why would she call? Is she canceling the visit? Wish she would. She's making Syaoran get the goose bumps.  
Sakura looked over to Syaoran, who shivered at the thought.

"Yes, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.

"Sakura, can you come and help me up? I'm at the end of the street, and cars are beeping at me. Large, ugly, western cars. Can you bring gas over?" Tomoyo pleaded.

'Great, more work,' Sakura thought, "Sure Tomoyo."

As they said their goodbyes at the end of the conversation, Sakura's hand put down the phone Syaoran stared at her, "Well, I'll be back in 20 minutes. I have to drive and help Tomoyo out. Don't go too far!" Sakura chirped running out the door, while fixing up her rubber shoes.

Syaoran smiled and got up. He ran to the door waving at Sakura as she waved back in the car. She went out to the road, making Syaoran smile lightly.

"I guess I should go home. It's getting late. I say, prepare that wedding gift right now."  
Hayun answered taking her coat and waved goodbye.

Oh yeah! The gift!  
Syaoran ran to his room, and started wrapping the gift.

Hearing the door shut tight, and the car start and move away, he wrapped the gift he was giving to Sakura. It seemed to be a bear and a small box filled with jewelry.  
Xiao had not much money, but he tried to keep Sakura happy and safe. He knew he had amnesia, but was happy he did have it.

It was a long time ago since they first met. She didn't take it too good.

**Rewind. **

"Sakura, you seriously need to check with the doctor about your temper problems."  
Touya laughed nudging his little sister by the side.

"TOUYA!"  
A squeaky voice yelled, her hands fixed on the road.

Touya smirked looking out the window. Xiao was on the ground crawling, with blood all over himself and his head.

"Sakura! LOOK!"  
Touya answered pointing towards Syaoran.

Sakura lazily looked at the side, her eyes widened. A large screech happened to come from the car when she took a break.

Touya and Sakura jumped out of the car and ran to the bleeding Xiao. He was all worn out, but he was wearing a suit.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Touya blinked and confusion.

Both, walked to the car, Touya carrying him to the back seat. Sakura got in the car before Touya came in the front seat.

"Let's go." Touya answered, looking at Sakura with a look of doubts.

Sakura sighed and stepped on the paddle, she then started to drive to the hospital.

**… **

The people took in Xiao, their faces full of concern.  
Sakura sat there beside Touya waiting for more then 5 hours. Her hands played with her light pink pants, uneasily comfortable with this situation.

"Sakura, I'll stay, you go back home, and I'll just call a taxi back."  
Touya responded.

Sakura shook her head 'no'. She could wait. Besides, he might be help to the debts to their bills. Sakura seemed poor lately, and there isn't much both can do. Their house was small, and she had little help from her friend.

"You can visit him now." The nurse replied, nodding her head to both of them.

"You go first, I have to go to the drug store to get a drink. My throat seems itchy lately." Touya lied patting Sakura on the back.

Sakura nodded gracefully and stood up, her face pale to see dead people when she passed through doors.

She took a few more footsteps, her baby blue bag on her shoulder. Sakura remembered her parent's death. She hated it, and didn't want to lose Touya now.

Her hand reached a doorknob. Making it turn, she pushed open the door, to see an awake, Xiao.  
He looked confused, shifting his eyes around the ceiling.  
Sakura rolled her eyes and entered the room. She closed the door lightly, making Syaoran stare at her.

She came close, staring at him from below.  
He looked at her then bought himself up. He grabbed on her sleeve and responded,  
"Get me out of here! Please! Get me out of here! I can't remember anything. I can't remember anything. I-I'm going crazy."

Syaoran rubbed his forehead and lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Sakura widened her eyes in shock. He had amnesia! She narrowed her eyes once again and looked away,  
"I can't help you. I'm not your relative. I'm just your savior. You owe me bid time mister!"  
Sakura yelled pointing her finger at him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and looked away distantly,  
"No one asked you to save me."

Sakura widened her eyes,  
"H-hoe? You don't have a decent respect do YOU?"

Syaoran looked at her again and then looked away. He sighed and got up,  
"I'll pay for the medical treatments. Just leave me alone."  
Sakura sighed and ran to the window. She opened it lightly, and pointed at the sunshine.  
"See that? That's LIFE. Without me, you would have lost it!"

Syaoran stared at her lightly.

Suddenly, the door of the entrance opened once again. A figure was on the bed, hurt.  
His auburn hair covering his bruised and closed eyes.

**…**

Sakura felt her body weaken, and Syaoran could see that.  
She rested her body on the smooth white wall of the hospital. Her eyes widened with fear and dismay. She could hear the yelps and screams of her parents. Hearing Touya's voice scream louder.

Syaoran looked at Touya, remembering him from saving his life.

"Touya-san…"  
Sakura whispered collapsing on the floor.  
**…**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the doctor looking at her lightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura Kinomoto. You would be the last Kinomoto in Tomoeda after all."  
The doctor answered wiping his eyes with tissue.  
He knew Sakura was having trouble of her family's death.

"At least you have him by your side. You will be responsible for him, and the amnesia will soon return back with memories."

Sakura now had tears falling down her face, the cheery face was now pale and unclear. She hid her face with the hair, as her pale emerald eyes caught glance of Xiao.

"Sorry…" Xiao answered looking away, "Kinomoto-chan."

Sakura shook her head no, they couldn't do this to her. They couldn't!

She reached her hand on the blanket and crushed it lightly. Tears fell down her face, as she tipped her head to the side. She looked like she was about to fall until Xiao quickly caught the fainted Sakura.

"Touya-san…"

**Fast Forward. **

Chapter one.  
Complete.

* * *

**Once again, read the top, and yes, I know it's written in poem form. I like writing it in poem form.  
The next chapter will have to give me at least 4 days, so come down, it will be long as this one, 7 pages. Don't forget to review, review, and review. X33  
It would be nice if you say something nice then bad. X33  
Please, if i don't reply quickly, I am probably, just writing the second or thrid chapter. I promise I will update soon. Luff you all. X33  
Have to fix my setting (for fanfiction) X33 **

c o o k i i e


End file.
